Retour vers le passe du futur
by chris ze madMan
Summary: suite de


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Si vous voulez savoir à qui ils sont,   
vous n'avez qu'à faire une recherche sur le net parce que … parce que c'est tout ! Non mais !   
  
Résumé : Parti explorer un tombeau Maya, SG1 fait la connaissance de l'archéologue Lara Croft près d'une   
machine créée par les anciens. Après avoir enclenché un dispositif par erreur, ils décident de rentrer sur terre.   
Mais il y a un chti problème.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Ceci est la suite de ma fanfic " Resident Gate ". Gabe étant malade, lui et les autres membres   
de l'Agence ne seront pas du voyage. Je propose d'aller fêter ça en boite. Arf ! Chris-redfield@caramail.com   


Retour vers le passé du futur

  
La jeune femme vida son chargeur sur ses poursuivants. Arrivée au bout du couloir, une immense double porte   
en pierre bloquait le passage. Avisant les loups qui se regroupaient non loin de là, Lara se décida à aller frapper   
pour entrer. Elle prit son élan et se jeta de toutes ses forces contre l'un des battants en poussant un gémissement.   
Lara Huuuuumpf !   
Les gonds craquèrent et la porte s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. La voie maintenant dégagée, la   
jeune femme entra, sans cesser de tirer sur les pauvres bêtes qui voulaient juste bouffer un peu. Près de l'entré,   
Lara remarqua un tas de rochers cubiques de un mètre sur un mètre sur un mètre. Elle se servit de ceux-ci pour   
monter une muraille de trois mètres de long sur trois mètre de haut empêchant le passage de la porte. Les loups   
abandonnèrent leur proie avec regret.   
Loup1 Regardez ça ! Elle m'a troué ma fourrure cette @¤#* !   
Loup2 Pfffff ! A chaque fois c'est pareil ! On a encore pas bouffé !   
Loup1 J'vais aller me plaindre chez Eidos ! C'est pas des conditions de travail ça !   
Loup3 Comment elle a fait pour soulever ces rochers ?   
Loup2 A tous les coups, c'est une Jedi !   
Loup4 Courage ! Eidos a promis que ce serait le dernier volet de ses aventures !   
Loups Mouaif !   
Derrière la porte, Lara avait commencé à explorer la nouvelle salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs   
étaient couvert d'une écriture qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Au milieu de la pièce, elle découvrit un immense   
truc en pierre que personne sait ce que c'est sinon y a plus de suspense. Elle en fit plusieurs fois le tour avant de   
se retourner vivement au moment où sept lumières rouges s'allumaient sur le bidule. Lara dégaina ses deux   
DesertEagle au moment où le flot d'énergie jaillit de l'anneau.   
  
  
Daniel … de la culture Maya. Enfin, c'était un peu avant leurs disparitions lors du ...   
Jack, comme à son habitude, n'écoutait pas un mot de l'archéologue. Mais cette fois, il avait une bonne raison.   
En effet, une jeune femme se tenait devant lui et le tenait en joue avec ses deux flingues.   
Jack (l'air détaché) Tiens ! On a de la visite !   
Daniel se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une certaine partie de l'anatomie de mademoiselle Croft.   
Daniel Qu'est ce que …Woaaaaaaaa !   
Jack Fermez la bouche Daniel ! Vous bavez sur vos rangers !   
L'archéologue lui fit un sourire niais et le ravala quand la jeune femme lui posa l'un de ses flingues sur le front.   
Lara Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes vous entrez ?   
Jack C'est qui qui fait les présentations aujourd'hui ?   
Teal'c Je l'ai fait à la dernière mission alors c'est pas moi !   
Jack Carter ?   
Sam Euh … Vous avez vu ces signes sur les murs ? C'est fascinant ! Je me demande qui a posé le papier peint.   
Jack (découragé) Daniel ?   
Daniel Bah moi je voudrais bien mais j'ai un peu un flingue sur la tempe.   
Jack Pffff ! Faut tout faire soit même ici !   
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui attrapa l'égyptologue pour s'en servir de bouclier humain, au grand bonheur   
de celui-ci.   
Jack Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill. Voici le major Samantha Carter, Teal'c et le docteur Daniel Jackson. Nous   
sommes des explorateurs venues d'une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine.   
Sam Techniquement, On est dans la même galaxie. Pour passer dans une autre galaxie, il aurait fallu utiliser un   
surplus d'énergie pour entrer le huitième symbole qui permet en fait de calculer la distance séparant les deux …   
Lara … Comprend rien !   
Jack Elle fait toujours cette effet là la première fois !   
Lara On va faire plus simple. Vous êtes des gentils ou des méchants ?   
Surpris par cette question quelque peu inhabituelle, les trois membres de SG1 qui n'était pas directement   
menacés (pauvre Daniel) se réunirent au fond de la salle. Après dix minutes de discussion houleuse, ils prirent   
une importante décision et revinrent vers Lara, le visage grave.   
Jack, Teal'c et Sam On est des gentils !   
Lara Ah bon ! Bah fallait le dire !   
Elle relâcha Daniel qui profita de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée pour pester sur ses camarades.   
Daniel Mais euh ! J'avais la situation bien en main !   
Teal'c Je savais pas que ça s'appelait une situation. Quand j'étais dans le placard avec le major Carter, elle   
disait que ça s'appelait des …   
Sam Oui … bon … hum … Il serait temps de bosser quand même !   
Jack jeta un regard suspicieux sur le jaffa. Daniel continuait à ronchonner dans son coin. Lara qui essayait de   
suivre ce qui se passait fut soudain prise d'une violente migraine. Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur l'immense truc   
en pierre que personne sait ce que c'est sinon y a plus de suspense. Un bidule s'alluma tandis la machine   
commençait à vibrer. Finalement, un trait de lumière jaillit et entoura la porte qui s'ouvrit … pour se fermer   
aussitôt. L'anneau était maintenant parcouru d'éclair tandis que la vibration s'amplifiait.   
Jack Oh non ! C'est reparti !   
Soudain, un flash blanc illumina la pièce. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la pièce était vide. Bah … où ils sont les   
gens qu'étaient là ? Ah les cons ! Ils ont sauté au chapitre suivant !   
  
  
Les membres de SG1 se matérialisèrent dans un flash. Après quelques secondes pour laisser le temps au lecteur   
de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant en   
pleine forêt.   
Sam Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?   
Jack Je crois qu'on a voyagé dans le temps lorsque le phénomène électromagnétique à altérer les champs   
subspatiaux générés par la porte !   
Tous …   
Jack J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?   
Lara On est où ?   
Jack La question n'est pas où mais quand !   
Daniel Et on est quand ?   
Jack Pffffff ! Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !   
Sam On qu'a rentrer à la base demander la date. Où est la porte ?   
Tout le monde se mit à chercher de son côté. Mais après avoir regardé sous tous les cailloux et derrière tous les   
arbres, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : la porte était beaucoup plus douée qu'eux à cache-cache !   
Daniel On est bloqué ici !   
Sam Oh bah non alors ! Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas venu !   
Teal'c J'ai repéré un village à une demi-journée de marche.   
Jack Un kilomètre à pied …   
Lara Il est toujours comme ça ?   
Sam Nan ! Des fois, il est encore plus con !   
Jack J'ai entendu !   
Toute la troupe se mit en marche, Teal'c en tête. Les deux femmes du groupe discutaient chiffons et flingue   
tandis que Daniel suivait mademoiselle Croft en fixant … la route devant lui (Vous pensiez à autre chose ?   
Bande de saligots !) Une demi-journée et dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du village. Lorsqu'ils   
s'approchèrent de la porte, une flèche se ficha dans le sol près du pied de Jack.   
Sam Vous n'êtes pas blessé mon colonel ?   
Jack Pourquoi faut-il que je me fasse tirer dessus à chaque fois qu'on rencontre des indiens ?   
Daniel et Lara Des Mayas !   
Au-dessus d'eux, quelqu'un arriva en courant, son armure tintant à chacun de ses pas. Soudain, un cri résonna   
suivi d'un grand fracas métallique. L'équipe SG1 se figea d'effroi.   
Voix Saleté de palissade à la con !   
Jack Non !   
Daniel C'est pas possible !   
Sam Il peut pas être là !   
Teal'c (haussant un sourcil) …   
Lara Vous ne dites rien Teal'c ?   
Teal'c Je suis paralysé par la terreur. Ca se voit à mon sourcil gauche qui est levé.   
Sam Je croyais que vous haussiez votre sourcil quand vous étiez étonné !   
Teal'c Dans ce cas, ce serait mon sourcil droit.   
Jack Ils sont fous ces jaffas !   
Sur la palissade, la silhouette achevait de se relever. L'homme s'approcha du bord et pointa un arc sur le colonel.   
Voix Etes-vous des non-morts ?   
Jack Pour l'instant, on est pas encore mort. Mais si vous pointez pas votre arc ailleurs, ça ne saurait tarder.   
Voix Qui êtes-vous ?   
Tout le monde se retourna vers Daniel. Celui-ci était resté fasciné par Lara et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on   
le regardait avec insistance. Quand il comprit enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui, il poussa un soupir.   
Daniel Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson. Voici le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et Teal'c.   
Nous sommes des explorateurs venue d'un monde très lointain. Nous avons voyagé grâce à la porte des étoiles.   
Mais nous sommes aussi Funky !   
Voix C'est quoi une porte des étoiles ?   
Jack Vous auriez jamais du poser la question !   
Sam C'est un anneau de naquada qui parvient, grâce à un apport d'énergie, de voyager à des distances qui …   
aïe … bordel ! Ca fait mal !   
Elle retira la flèche qu'elle avait dans le pied. Les autres étouffèrent quelques gloussements avant de (vous allez   
pas le croire) redevenir sérieux. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.   
Voix Je suis le capitaine Mickaël Knight. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le royaume de Nosgoth.   
  
  
Le soir même, la petite troupe fut invitée à un immense festin de bienvenue. Après la fête, Jack et Sam   
décidèrent d'aller faire leur lessive. Le lendemain, le capitaine Knight organisa une petite réunion pour faire le   
point. Comme à son habitude, le colonel O'Neill arriva avec trois heures et quart de retard. Sam fit son entré   
quelques minutes plus tard et sourit à Jack avant de s'asseoir. Daniel se demanda pourquoi faire la lessive lui   
avait pris autant de temps. Soudain, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans sa tête. Cela fit un tel raffut   
dans son crane qu'il en perdit le fil de ses pensés. Le bruit réveilla les autres personnes dans la pièce et la réunion   
commença.   
Mickaël Je suis désolé. Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons pas trouvé la porte des étoiles.   
Daniel Comment on va rentrer chez nous ? Il faut que je nourrisse mes poissons rouges !   
Sam De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été chez nous !   
Jack Ou du moins, pas la bonne époque !   
Mickaël Vous avez voyagé dans le temps ?   
Teal'c C'est exact capitaine Knight !   
Mickaël Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! On va aller demander conseil à Moëbius !   
Jack Euh … C'est qui ?   
Mickaël Moëbius est le voyageur du temps. Il pourra sûrement vous aider. Malheureusement, Nous devrons   
passer par le territoire contrôler par les non-morts pour le rejoindre.   
Daniel Les non-morts ?   
Lara Les vampires !   
Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Jack, Sam et Daniel   
ouvrirent la bouche pour parler mais ils furent réduit au silence par le rire tonitruant de Teal'c. Le jaffa s'écroula   
au sol, plié en deux. Quand sa crise se calma un peu, il se releva et s'assit très dignement sur sa chaise.   
Teal'c (remarquant le regard interrogateur de ses coéquipiers) Ca m'a rappelé une blague Jaffa !   
Mickaël Votre amie a raison ! Les vampires existent bel et bien ! Et il ne fait pas bon croisé leur chemin !   
Jack On sait qu'ils existent ! On en a affronter sur la planète Terre du Milieu. On leur a refait le portrait façon   
Picasso. J'ai bien envie de remettre ça ! On part quand ?   
Mickaël Je … Euh … On peut partir maintenant si vous le désirez !   
Ils se rendirent aux écuries où des montures les attendaient. Mickaël Knight se dirigea vers une Chevrolet   
Camaro noire. Jack tomba en admiration devant une Dolorean gris métallisée. Sam grimpa à ses côtés et il   
démarra en trombe. Lara Croft les suivit dans sa Seat Ibiza. Teal'c les rattrapa avec la Batmobile. Daniel entra   
dans la course à bord de la seule voiture qui restait dans les écuries : le taxi jaune et rouge de Oui-Oui. Quelques   
heures plus tard, ils entrèrent sur le territoire des vampires.   
  
  
L'attaque les prit au dépourvu. Quatre vampires sautèrent des branches et atterrirent sur le capot de la Dolorean   
et de la Batmobile. Un cinquième se loupa et passa sous les roues du taxi de Daniel. Jack ouvrit de grands yeux   
en découvrant ses adversaires. Ils ressemblaient à des Gremlins qui auraient mangé trop de soupe. L'un d'entre   
eux brisa la vitre côté passager et attrapa Sam par le col. Jack arma son P90, sorti du véhicule et commença à   
mitrailler ses adversaires qui réagirent en pulvérisant du Baygon jaune chaque fois qu'une balle les touchaient.   
Jack vida son chargeur sur le monstre qui tenait Carter pour attirer son attention. Se déplaçant à une vitesse trop   
rapide pour l'œil humain, la scène suivante sera diffusée au ralenti. Le vampire se rua sur son assaillant, attrapa   
le P90 et l'écrabouilla d'une seule main. Il se préparait à faire de même avec le crane du colonel quand sa tête   
explosa. Jack commença à tourner la tête … lentement, très lentement. Je vais peut-être me remettre en vitesse   
normale. Derrière lui, un des vampires arracha le canon rotatif encore fumant (et pourtant, il sait que c'est   
mauvais pour la santé) de la Batmobile avant de se tourner vers Teal'c, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.   
Vampire Elle est garantie au moins cette caisse ?   
Il ouvrit le toit de la Batmobile comme si c'était une boite à sardine et lança le jaffa vers l'un de ses compagnons   
qui le rattrapa au vol. Un sixième vampire arriva avec Daniel et Lara sur l'épaule. Un autre rejoignit la troupe,   
portant un Mickaël Knight inconscient sous son bras. Après un rapide décompte, vous avez du remarquer que   
Jack devait se sentir un peu seul d'un coup.   
Vampire Prépare toi à mourir, Humain !   
Jack Je ne vais pas mourir car je sais une chose que tu ne sais pas !   
Vampire (curieux) Quoi donc ?   
Jack Je suis le héros de cette histoire !   
Sur ces mots, le vampire fut projeter en arrière et alla s'empaler sur une branche. Son plus proche voisin suivit le   
même chemin. Une silhouette passa comme une flèche devant le colonel qui tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même   
avant de retrouver l'équilibre. Quand il se retourna, deux vampires gisaient sur le sol. Non loin de là, une   
silhouette décharnée ressemblant à un schtroumf géant asthmatique tenait une lance à bout de bras. Au bout de   
son arme, le corps sans vie d'un troisième vampire achevait de brûler. Les membres de SG1 et un Mickaël   
Knight complètement dans le brouillard se réunirent derrière Jack. Lara Croft se précipita vers le schtroumf   
géant et le serra dans ses bras (je me demande comment c'est possible avec une plastique pareille).   
Lara Raziel ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais !   
Raziel Lara ? Comment t'as atterri ici ?   
Lara Bah ! Tu sais … découverte d'un engin extraterrestre, voyage dans le temps et attaque de monstres ! La   
routine habituelle, quoi !   
Raziel Tu me présente à tes nouveaux … anciens … enfin peut importe … amis !   
Lara Je vous présente Raziel, mon demi-frère ! Eidos, notre père, nous a adoptés alors que nous étions encore   
de jeune héros de jeu vidéos !   
  
  
Raziel Alors comme ça, vous allez voir Moëbius ! Ca tombe bien, j'y vais aussi !   
Sam Nous espérons qu'il pourra nous ramener à notre époque !   
Raziel Oh oui, il le pourra ! Mais le fera-t-il ?   
Jack On va déjà aller le voir ! On verra bien !   
Raziel remarqua la soudaine expression de surprise du colonel. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des   
deux vampires gremlins qu'il n'avait pas exterminé. Celui-ci leva une patte griffue pour lui balancer une baffe.   
Vampire Je vais te tuer espèce de …   
Sa tête s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit écœurant.   
Jack Je n'ai jamais vu autant de mec se faire décapiter que depuis que le narrateur écrit cette série de fanfic !   
On se croirait dans Highlander ! (imitant le narrateur) Je suis Chris MacRedfield du clan MacRedfield !   
A ce moment, Batman surgit des buissons avec un batboomerang tout poisseux. Il remarqua l'état de la   
Batmobile et commença à gueuler. Il s'installa dans le cockpit avec l'air climatisé grâce à un système très   
ingénieux de toit ouvrant. Il démarra en trombe et en profita pour rouler sur les restes du cadavre sans tête qui   
n'étaient pas encore calcinés. Absorbé par ce spectacle, notre petite troupe ne remarqua pas le deuxième vampire   
qui se précipitait vers Mickaël pour s'en servir de bouclier humain.   
Voix Mickaël ! Attention !   
La Chevrolet Camaro noire effectua un bond de plusieurs centaines de mètre et bouscula un peu le vampire   
durant le vol. Raziel se précipita vers lui et l'embrocha avec un cure-dent. Puis il retourna vers le groupe qui   
regardait la voiture noire avec un regard halluciné.   
Jack Elle parle cette caisse ?   
Kitt Et comment que je parle ! Je connais plus de six millions de langages … attend voir, ça c'est 6PO !   
Mickaël En fait, c'est une intelligence artificielle qui a développé une personnalité … et un sens de l'humour   
assez douteux !   
Kitt Comment vas-tu … yau de poêle ? Warf arf arf !   
Daniel J'ai bien peur qu'on est trouvé pire que Jack !   
Jack Même pas vrai ! Je suis sur que je peut-être pire que cette voiture ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?   
Lara Bon bah c'est pas que je m'emmerde mais si on se remettait en route !   
Teal'c Je n'ai malheureusement plus de véhicule !   
Daniel Moi non plus ! Le taxi est tombé en morceau quand le vampire à ouvert la porte !   
Mickaël Teal'c, vous montez avec moi ! Daniel et Raziel, vous allez avec Lara !   
Raziel Merci mais j'irais plus vite à pied !   
Jack Alors en route !   
Raziel se mit à courir vers le nord, Kitt et la Dolorean sur les talons. Après que Daniel et Lara aient fait leur   
lessive, la Seat démarra et les rattrapa.   
  
  
Le chemin jusqu'à Moëbius fut long et éprouvant. Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs vampires mais Raziel   
le réglait leur compte assez facilement. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la caverne de l'oracle. Ils payèrent leurs places   
de parking et entrèrent dans l'immense caverne.   
Daniel Ouah ! C'est immense comme caverne !   
Lara Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller les chauve-souris !   
Sam (paniquée) Des chauve-souris ?   
Au-dessus d'elle, un cri de surprise retenti. Une silhouette s'écrasa au pied de la scientifique. Batman se releva   
en se frottant le dos.   
Batman Encore vous ? On peut pas dormir tranquille dans ce patelin !   
Voix Qui donc ose pénétrer dans l'antre du voyageur du temps ?   
Jack Eh ben ! Il est accueillant le monsieur !   
Raziel Moëbius ! C'est Raziel ! J'ai besoin de ta machine à remonter dans le temps pour retrouver et tuer mon   
ancien maître, Kain !   
Moëbius Troisième porte à gauche !   
Raziel coura dans le couloir et ouvrit la troisième porte à droite. Il entra pour ressortir aussitôt.   
Raziel C'est les chiottes !   
Moëbius Ton autre gauche Raziel !   
Raziel Ah ! Ok !   
Il ouvrit la porte et un flash illumina le couloir quelques secondes plus tard.   
Moëbius Et les autres, vous êtes là pour quoi ?   
Sam On voudrait revenir à notre époque !   
Jack Mais vous fatiguez pas ! Maintenant, on connaît le chemin !   
Moëbius Malheureusement, il faudra un an pour que le système de voyage dans le temps se recharge ! Je crains   
que vous ne soyez bloqué ici pour l'instant !   
Jack Et merde ! C'était trop beau !   
Mickaël Permettez moi de vous offrir le gîte et le couvert !   
Sam Merci ! C'est sympa !   
Jack On repart au château ! En selle Carter !   
Daniel Je peux avoir la Dolorean cette fois ?   
Moëbius Une Dolorean ? Nom de Zeus !   
Un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant sorti de l'ombre et se dirigea vers la sortie en courant. Il s'arrêta devant   
le parking et fixa la voiture grise.   
Moëbius Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais la revoir !   
Jack (regardant le vieillard devant lui) C'est vous Moëbius ?   
Moëbius Mon nom est Emett Brown ! Et cette Dolorean m'appartient … ou du moins, elle m'appartenait   
jusqu'à ce que je la perde durant une partie de poker ! J'étais un peu bourré ce soir là !   
Mickaël Cette voiture est dans ma famille depuis des générations !   
Moëbius Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas une simple voiture ! C'est une machine à voyager dans le   
temps !   
Tous le regardèrent d'un air effaré sauf Kitt qui le regarda avec ses phares.   
Daniel On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous alors ?   
Moëbius/Emett Bah y a que quatre places !   
Lara C'est pas grave ! Je rentrerais plus tard ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de truc à voir ici !   
Moëbius/Emett Il ne me reste donc plus qu'a calculer la distorsion spatio-temporelle nécessaire à …   
Jack Teal'c ! Daniel ! Lara ! J'ai vu une taverne en arrivant ! Je vous invite à prendre un verre ! Amusez-vous   
bien Major !   
Moëbius/Emett Alors Major Carter, quand voulez-vous aller ?   
Sam Bah ! A vrai dire je sais pas trop ! On a voyagé dans le temps mais on sait même pas si on est dans le futur   
ou dans le passé !   
Moëbius Bah ! Comment vous êtes arrivé là alors ?   
Sam En fait on a passé la porte des étoiles pendant une anomalie géomagnétique qui …   
Moëbius La porte des étoiles ? Houla ! Vous avez au moins dix milles ans d'avances là ! Mais cette fois, je   
pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous !   
  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient presque prêt à partir. Teal'c s'amusait comme un fou au volant de Kitt, Daniel   
et Lara pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sam discutait technique avec le professeur Emett Brown et Jack   
tapait nerveusement sur le volant en cuir de la Dolorean. N'y tenant plus, il gueula un bon coups et les trois   
membres de SG1 s'installèrent dans la voiture.   
Moëbius/Emett Rappelez-vous Sam ! 88 miles/heures ! Pas un de moins, pas un de plus !   
Jack Pourquoi 88 ?   
Moëbius/Emett Je … euh … Bon voyage mes amis !   
Jack démarra et se dirigea vers le fond de la clairière. Arrivé là, il s'amusa quelques secondes avec la pédale de   
l'accélérateur avant de foncer à toute vitesse. Ils disparurent dans un éclair aveuglant, laissant derrière eux deux   
traînées de flammes. Ils émergèrent au même endroit mais quelques dizaine de milliers d'années plus tard. Jetant   
un regard par les vitres, ils remarquèrent un subtil changement de décor. En effet, ils se trouvaient en plein   
milieux d'un village et Jack avait toutes les peines du monde à éviter tout le monde. Et pour couronner le tout, il   
faisait nuit. Malheureusement, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un quelques secondes avant de réussir à s'arrêter.   
Descendant de voiture, tout le monde se précipita pour aller voir celui qu'ils avaient écrasé.   
Raziel Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me foncer dessus comme ça ?   
Jack Comme on se retrouve !   
Raziel Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Je comprends pas ! Je viens juste de … Oh et puis merde !   
Teal'c O'Neill !   
Jack se tourna vers le jaffa qui fixait le ciel d'un air sombre. Il leva les yeux et retint une grimace.   
Jack Un vaisseau Goa'uld ! Ils arrivent toujours quand il faut pas ceux là !   
O'Neill Je ne pense pas que ce soit un vaisseau Goa'uld O'Neill !   
Jack Parce que vous connaissez d'autres races assez con pour se construire des vaisseaux en forme de   
pyramide ?   
Daniel Ce n'est pas une pyramide égyptienne ! Ca ressemble plutôt à un temple Maya !   
Sam Regardez ça s'ouvre !   
En effet, une trappe s'ouvra sous le vaisseau. Une lueur diffuse s'échappa de l'ouverture et une silhouette se   
dessina dans la lumière.   
Silhouette Attention en d'sous !   
La petite troupe eu juste le temps de s'écarter. Une rampe en pierre tomba du ciel à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient   
quelques secondes plus tôt. Un sifflement d'air les avertit qu'un deuxième objet était en train de tomber. La porte   
des étoiles atterrit sur la tranche, effectua plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter face aux marches de la   
rampes. Puis la trappe commença à se refermer.   
Daniel Bah ! Et le DHD ?   
Silhouette Créboudiou ! J'ai presque oublié l'principal !   
Le DHD atterrit devant la porte, à la grande joie de Daniel. Il composa le code de la terre et retourna s'installer   
dans la Dolorean avec les autres.   
Jack Je veux pas faire le rabat joie mais la porte est trop petite à sa base pour que la Dolorean puisse passer !   
Sam C'est pas vraiment un problème !   
Elle se pencha vers Jack et appuya sur un bouton sous le tableau de bord. La voiture se souleva de quelques   
centimètres au-dessus du sol et ses roues se rétractèrent.   
Sam C'est chouette hein ?   
Daniel Et maintenant ?   
Jack Vers l'infini et au-delà !   
Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la Dolorean s'envola vers le centre de l'anneau.   
  
  
Jack tournait frénétiquement le volant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Un tir rata la Dolorean de peu. Le chasseur   
de la mort les dépassa et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour. Derrière eux, d'autres chasseurs décollèrent du vaisseau   
mère de Râ.   
Daniel C'est pas la bonne époque !   
Jack Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Carter ! Faites quelque chose !   
Sam Voilà ! J'ai programmer pour faire un bond de cinq mille ans en avant ! Ca devrait marcher !   
Daniel Ca devrait ?   
Teal'c O'Neill   
Le chasseur de la mort avait fait demi-tour et fonçait maintenant droit sur eux. Jack écrasa la pédale de   
l'accélérateur. Les deux engins se rapprochèrent dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Finalement, le vaisseau   
Goa'uld plongea pour éviter la collision et se crasha quelques secondes plus tard.   
Daniel Wouhou !   
Jack C'est pas fini ! Accrochez-vous !   
Plusieurs tirs les frôlèrent. Finalement Jack poussa un long hurlement et la Dolorean disparu du ciel.   
  
  
Robert Zemeckis se promenait tranquillement dans la rue quand un bruit attira son attention. Au-dessus de lui,   
une Dolorean gris métallisé se matérialisa. Elle vola encore sur plusieurs mètres avant de se poser. Un jeune   
homme à lunette en sorti et se précipita vers le marchand de journaux. Il en acheta un, feuilleta la première page   
avant de revenir vers la voiture.   
Daniel On est le 16 mars 1980 !   
Sam Je me suis pas trompé de beaucoup !   
Jack Cette fois on rentre à notre époque !   
Teal'c Je l'espère O'Neill !   
Robert regarda le jeune homme monter dans la voiture. Celle-ci s'envola et disparu dans un flash de lumière.   
Robert Wow ! C'était trop bizarre ! Je pourrais en faire un film ! Ca s'appellerait … retour vers le futur ! C'est   
ça ! Retour vers le futur ! Je suis sûr que ça va faire un carton !   
  
  
FIN 


End file.
